I'm broken can you fix me?
by lalahellier
Summary: Eva's had a rough past, by rough I mean being abused day by day nearly causing her to commit suicide until she got into University in London and met three girls Cara, Louise and Katie. However when they're re-decorating their new apartment in London they cause PJ Liguori, Dan Howell, Phil Lester and Chris Kendall to come knocking can Eva let them in? Especially PJ?


So I'm a university student who sits on her arse all day studying for the big world. This in a way is alright because that's what I've been doing for fifteen years of my life. So my days start out by forcing myself out of my cocoon a.k.a the warmest double bed in the world, getting ready for a lecture, eating, going to Starbucks, going to a lecture, coming home, eating, going back to my cocoon. Therefore my life is shit, however I've just moved to London with my three other best friends, Cara, Katie and Louise. Which is a bonus but they're not in Uni, lucky sods. Today, thank god, I didn't have a lecture and I won't be having one for at least another week. So we decided to re-vamp our apartment which we had been looking forward to doing for the last month since we had been here.

"Yo, Eva! You got your paint?" Cara called down the hall as I got out of my bedroom dressed for something appropriate I guess. I was wearing my sweat shorts, t-shirt and my blonde hair was pulled into a high bun on top of my head. I'm not expecting visitors today, I rolled my eyes at my best friends she grinned at me pleased that she could succeed to make me smile today.

"Yep, I'm going white with a pink pinstripe, what about you guys?" I asked walking into the kitchen pouring myself a bowl of cereal.

"Purple" Katie replied typing something into her Mac.

"Light green and red blossoms" Louise said smiling at me and passing me the milk, I poured the carton into the bowl making my rice puffs start crackling. I walked to the cutlery draw and picked up a spoon and for some reason my phone was in there, I started scrolling through my Twitter.

"Cream and light blue stars" Cara said picking up various pots, as she said this I realised I had a new follower request bring my follower count up to 200. I smiled to myself and tapped the person that wanted to follow me. PJ Liguori, he seemed cute but why would he want to follow me? I'm just a crappy student; I sighed loudly and put my phone down to consume my breakfast.

"What's up Eva?" Cara asked me as I took a spoonful of rice goodness into my mouth.

"There's a guy following me on Twitter for no reason" I said mouth full of cereal, Katie immediately tutted at my bad manners. I stuck up my middle finger daintily, she rolled her eyes and walked away to begin her room.

"Let me have a look at him then" Cara said peering over my shoulder. "PJ Liguori, or otherwise known as 'peej' I'm a story telling extraordinaire. Ooh, he has 100,000 followers!" She said snatching the phone from me. "Hi, thanks for the follow" She said reading what she was typing; I put my bowl in the sink after devouring it all. I took the phone and sighed loudly at the green bubble meaning that it had sent.

"You need a guy" Louise said, with Cara nodding vigour sly.

"You do" Katie called from the hallway, I shook my head.

"I need to focus on my studies" I said simply, picking up the light pink can along with the white one. Louise scoffed loudly as I walked out the room and back into my own hibernation, I guess you could call me different I never fitted in until the last two years when I met Cara, Katie and Louise. I didn't really have many boyfriends growing up and if I did they never lasted after ten months or I would be hurt (most times).

I began by pushing everything into the middle of my room and throwing some sheets over it to protect it; I opened up my French doors and placed a few items on there to give myself maximum room. I walked over to my en suite and plugged in my docking station and once it had finally booted up I scrolled through my albums. I smiled as my favourite one appeared on the screen on my iPhone. Night Visions by the Imagine Dragons, I pressed play and Bleeding Out flooded through my speakers. I then cracked open the tin of white paint and started to cover my walls with it.

By now I was on a roll painted down the wall with pink giving it a bit of colour but however the music had got louder. Well I mean who could blame me? It was Teenage Icon by the Vaccines. The girls had come into help because I was apparently meant to take less time than this but I guess it was fun.

"Can you hear that?" Louise asked putting down her paintbrush and walking to the door.

"What? Amazing music? Yes!" I said pointing my brush in the air and carrying on, she tutted at me and leaned closer by opening.

"Shit, someone's banging on the door!" She said and dashed out the door to open the nagging person, I sighed and turned the music down and walked into the hallways with the others.

"Hi!" There was a manly voice from the door, I sighed and scrolled through my phone and came to the door. Yes I am the most social person ever.

"Hi! I'm Cara" Cara said swooned, this guy chuckled causing Cara to set into giggles.

"I'm Dan" He said I looked up at this point and the sight was not what I was expecting. There were four guys standing in front of us on the other side of the door, this guy 'Dan' had black floppy hair that went to the left of his head. In his left ear there was a visible red circle earing. He was wearing a black t-shirt with a solar eclipse on the front with black jeans, he was only in his socks so he must have come from the hallway somewhere.

The guy next to him was a lot taller but he had the same hairstyle as 'Dan' however he had a t-shirt that read 'OMFG'. _Oh, oh okay. _He seemed like a sweet guy with the same black skinny jeans and odd socks. I looked at the guy next to him he had brown hair that fell across his face in a messy matter; he was talking in a thick northern accent. He wore a black speckled top with normal skinny jeans but this time on his feet he had no socks.

However the guy at the back seemed somewhat familiar to me. He had brown curly hair on his head, it was a kept look but to me it looked perfect. He had a green sleeved top with a white t-shirt middle and light skinny jeans; he was extremely tall I couldn't see his feet because the three other boys were covering them. He eyes were interlocked on mine, I realised that it was the guy from Twitter. _What was his name? PJ! Yes, PJ Liguori._ I heard Katie cough, I snapped out of my trance quickly and stuttered a bit.

"Oh I-uh hi" I said quietly my shyness being brought out. "I'm Eva" I mumbled quickly at the end looking down.

"Dan" 'Dan' said smiling.

"Hi, I'm Phil" 'OMFG' said.

"Chris" The northern one said smiling.

"I'm PJ" PJ said holding out his hand, it was rather large in proportion to me but I did the good thing and shook it back.

"So what brings you guys at our doorstep?" Katie asks.

"Your music's rather loud" Chris said, the girls glared at me. My eyes went wide, _oh shit! Was it that loud?_

"Sorry" I said and dashed to turn the docking station off, when I came back the boys were inside on the sofas.

"Decorating?" PJ asks us, we nod as I sat sheepishly on the sofa next to him.

"We moved last month" I said.

"Well I'd love to see more of you ladies" Dan said, and for the first time in well over three years. I genuinely smiled.


End file.
